


it makes me dream of you

by jaehyoons97



Series: Don’t worry, there’s nothing to be afraid of [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rise of the Guardians Fusion, Angst, Easter Bunny!Doyoung, M/M, Rise of the Guardians (2012) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyoons97/pseuds/jaehyoons97
Summary: And really, he didn’t expect anything much, just knowing that the Man in the Moon was listening to his fears is enough- but he is utterly grateful for what- whom he’s been granted with since the very moment he met Doyoung.The Easter Bunny doesn’t need to know that, though.





	it makes me dream of you

**Author's Note:**

> Doyoung as Easter Bunny, who's with me?
> 
> Also I kinda wrote the Man in the Moon aka Taeil to sound more like a god (not that he isn't I mean look at him and uh shall I remind you of his voice?) so: please note that this concept is purely mine; if it's not supposedly told like so by William Joyce. I honestly didn't do a lot of research about the Man in the Moon's power and abilities so I sorta made it up myself?
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story as I'm planning to make one more part for this series.

Donghyuk loves Mark for quite a number of reasons. To name a few; he doesn’t bother with the whole honorific stuff, doesn’t order Donghyuk around just because he’s older by a year, and most importantly: he doesn’t throw an entire collection of hard-cover encyclopedias at Donghyuk for launching spitballs at him. He is grateful that his parents always leaves him with the Lees whenever they go on their anniversary trip because while the Zhongs has an awesome pool in their backyard, Mark, aside from being the best cousin one could ever wish for, he is- quite admittedly- the best company to have.

One thing that Donghyuk hates about Mark, though, is when he barges into Donghyuk’s- temporary- room like it’s the end of the world and almost kills Donghyuk from choking on his own spit.

“Hyung, I know it’s your house but could you please knock? You wouldn’t want to walk in on me jacking off would you-”

But Mark isn’t listening, nor is he looking at Donghyuk; his eyes are everywhere but him in fact, intent on scanning through each corner of his room, the ceiling, under the bed, out the window. When he doesn’t find what he’s looking for, he stares at Donghyuk with wide, frantic eyes.

“Who were you talking to?”

“Who… was I talking to?” Donghyuk repeats, staring back at Mark in confusion; they’re _supposedly_ the only people in the room.

“ _Yes_ \- yes, you were talking to someone just now, I heard you next door,” Mark insists, grabbing his shoulders and desperately clutching on his shirt for an answer. “Something… something about Moon Taeil?”

And Donghyuk really doesn’t know what to tell Mark when he looks so hopeless he might be in the brink of crying. So he avoids Mark’s eyes and tugs at the older’s wrists to get his hands off of his pajama before he could rip any of its buttons off.

He lets out a nervous laugh. “Hyung, you can’t scare me with ghost stories-”

“Donghyuk, _who_ were you talking to?” Mark asks again- his eyes unblinking and his voice breaks- and Donghyuk loosens his grip on Mark’s wrists.

“Jeno,” he says, the name rolling off heavily from his tongue (it’s not usual for Donghyuk to feel guilty for lying). He nods at his laptop which is displaying a replayed battle scene. “I was playing Overwatch with him.”

At first, Mark’s expression falls, and Donghyuk hates to be the cause of that so he looks away again and gulps, bracing himself for more questions. But to his relief, (Donghyuk wouldn’t be able to keep up with his lie if his cousin asks one more time) Mark decides to not inquire it any further and retreats.

“Can you-” Mark starts, turning around as he reaches the door. Somehow his cousin looks so small and frail now that Donghyuk sees him from a distance. “Can you tell him I miss him?”

He’s not talking about Jeno.

“Sure,” Donghyuk says anyway, because he figures that’s what Mark needs to hear.

Mark mutters a _thanks_ before he leaves, so quiet that Donghyuk almost misses it, and Donghyuk clenches his jaw as his heart shatters for Mark- for not being able to help, for being the worst cousin _and_ best friend in the world.

The guilt in his stomach is becoming overwhelming and he finds himself dragging his feet to his bed, closing his laptop as he passes by his desk.

“Ghosts? Was that why you asked for me?” someone asks, like that’s the highlight of the whole agitating conversation between him and Mark.

Donghyuk sighs as he throws himself onto the mattress, ignoring the protest coming from the Easter Rabbit who was taking up most of the space there to relax. “For the record, I never _ask you_.”

“Yeah, you asked Taeil-hyung. For a cute friend to accompany you to sleep.”

To distract him from all the terrifying figment of his imagination that kept him from having a good night sleep; an innocent request- and really, he didn’t expect anything much, just knowing that the Man in the Moon was listening to his fears is enough- but he is utterly grateful for what- _whom_ he’s been granted with since the very moment he met Doyoung.

The Easter Bunny doesn’t need to know that, though.

“That was ages ago.”

“So you did ask.”

“Yeah but I didn’t get a cute friend.” 

He got an adorable one. Complete with a pair of bunny ears and fluffy tail, to prove a point. 

“Good, so you won’t be missing me then.”

Donghyuk snorts a few beats late. “The only thing that I’ll be missing about is my privilege to free chocolates and candies,” he says, unfurling his fingers and showing his empty palm.

Doyoung raises an eyebrow at him and swats his hand away.

“Oh my bad. _Please_?” Donghyuk tries again. “A twix would be fine.” 

“No.”

“Pretty please with a cherry on top?”

“ _No_.”

“Pretty please with _me_ on top?”

“That sounds so wrong and gross.”

“Please, Doyoungie-hyung just one twix?”

“You brushed your teeth!”

“I can brush my teeth again!”

“No means no, Lee Donghyuk!”

“Oh _come on_ , hyung-!”

Doyoung sits up abruptly and puts a finger in front of his lips, eyeing cautiously at the wall separating Donghyuk’s and Mark’s room.

Donghyuk huffs in defeat.

“You shouldn’t be eating sweets at this hour anyway,” Doyoung whispers, propping himself with his elbow as his other hand strokes Donghyuk’s hair soothingly. “It’s way past your bedtime.”

“Who cares, I haven’t had a fixed bedtime since I entered high school,” Donghyuk retorts, scowling at his own remark- it’s been awhile since he last had a satisfying 10 hour sleep; something’s been bothering him and _no_ , it’s not ghosts, it’s a more adult-oriented fear- but gives in to Doyoung’s comforting touch.

This time eight years ago- _nine_ (he turns eighteen this June)- Donghyuk would ask Doyoung to tell him stories; about his adventures hiding special easter eggs in places only children with high diligence could find; his quest to protect children from the dark horses of Yuta, the Boogeyman, that turns fears of children into nightmares; his fellow guardians Johnny (he prefers to be called so because Santa Claus is actually his great great great grandfather), Wendy the tooth fairy, Hansol the sandman and Taeyong. If Doyoung didn’t have anything interesting to tell, Donghyuk would ask him to read him a children’s book- Peter Pan was Donghyuk’s favorite.

As Doyoung reached the end of his tale, his voice would turn soft and low and his strokes would reduce to ghosting fingers over the tips of Donghyuk’s hair. Donghyuk’s eyes would droop to a close and his ears would catch the gentle melodious hum lulling him to sleep.

He would dream of spending times with Doyoung, only his form was a bit different; long ears and cotton tail were missing, but the ringing sound of his laugh was precisely the same as he guided Donghyuk to the second star on the right.

“Is Taeil-hyungnim really capable of rewriting fates?” Donghyuk asks, and Doyoung’s hand pauses, hovering above Donghyuk’s head.

“He’s capable of creating miracles,” Doyoung corrects, his hand goes around to lay on Donghyuk’s blade to pat a dull beat there. “He’ll need a lot of wishes to make it happen, though.”

Doyoung’s told him the Man in the Moon earns strength and power from the wishes children make before they sleep. “Which,” Doyoung added, “kind of makes you kids a bunch of guardians too.”

Donghyuk yawns and lets Doyoung pulls the blanket up to his torso. “I’ll help him,” he says, shutting his eyes and intertwining his fingers together, bringing them up to under his chin to pray.

 _I hope Mark-hyung gets to smile again_ , he silently wishes. Out loud, he says, “I hope Doyoungie-hyung bestows upon me boxes of turkish delight for breakfast tomorrow,” which earns him a pinch on the cheek.

“This brat,” Doyoung says, but Donghyuk can hear the grin in his words.

Donghyuk snickers, but keeps his eyes close as he feels drowsiness taking over his senses. The fear and anxiety dissolve if Doyoung- his guardian- is here, brushing fingers through his hair and singing him a breathtaking lullaby. Despite only temporary, he figures it’s better to bask in the calm instead of staying up thinking about how this routine of theirs will end in a few months time. 

How will it be when he doesn’t get to see Doyoung again. 

Donghyuk drifts off to dreamland in a heartbeat that night, but not before he faintly feels soft lips pressing a kiss on his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Dochan/Dohyuck's (whatever the pairing name is) relationship to be more subtle than Markyong. Please do leave some comments if you have any opinion on this! Thanks~
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/jaehyoons97) so you can inspire me with some prompts


End file.
